Genetically Speaking
by raccoon21
Summary: Belle Grayson wakes up after having been in a coma for four years. The last thing she remembers is her parents death. When she then meets the young justice team, things get a little crazy. Especially as one of the members happens to be her twin brother, who thought she was dead. Oh and I'll give you a hint, she didn't wake up on her own, the drug left her with some side effects. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Ok, so you may think this story is stupid, but I've had this plot in my head for well over a year now, and now that I've joined this site, I decided to write it. Ciao!**

**Belle Pov:**

Pain. The most prevalent feeling in my mind as I woke was pain. I sat up straight as my mind cleared. Mom,Dad, falling, flying, Dick, shocked, pain, headache. These words among others were a jumbled mess in my head, and I couldn't think straight. But the images, the images were clear. My parents had just dropped my brother off on the other side, and were coming back for me. No sooner had I been off of the platform and in the air, then the wires that held the trapeze up began to shake. Shake and fall. As we fell my mother accidentally let go of me and the momentum threw my small frame across the room, up to the nosebleed sections. I hit the wall, and that was it.. I didn't remember anything else.

I took a deep breath and focused on the room I was in. It was like a hospital room in some ways, yet more like a basement in others. The walls were stone, as was the floor, and there were stairs in one corner leading up. I was in a corner on a cot. The blankets were scratchy and rough. To my left was the wall, and to my right was a large machine.

The machine had a base that balanced on four wheels. It had a long arm that sprouted from it and hung over me. On the end of the arm was a screw that seemed to attach to smaller tools. On the side of the machine was a control panel.

I felt my stomach turning and I knew I needed to get out of the bed. I was antsy. I never was very good at sitting still. But at the same time I didn't know if my body could take standing up. My skin ached, and I was weak. Devoid of energy.

Despite this, I forced the blankets off of me. Catching site of my body, I was shocked. My legs seemed longer, as did my arms. I also suddenly noticed that my hair fell to my mid-thigh. I had grown a lot since the accident, but that didn't make sense. Why didn't I remember anything since then?

That's not what shocked me, though that was fairly big news. What shocked me was how frail my body was. Growing up as an acrobat, I had always been fairly well muscled. Lean, but still muscled. Not anymore. Now I was positively skinny. My ribs showed through the t-shirt I was in, and my legs were so thin that they gave the impression I was stretched. Even though I still wasn't particularly tall, just taller.

I was wearing a thin white t-shirt, and sweatpants. I found that the room was freezing. I wanted to stand up. I hated how feeble, how weak I felt sitting down. With great effort, I stood up on shaky legs. I briefly wondered how long it had been since I had stood, before deciding it didn't matter. I took a few shaky steps over to where there was a brown chair. A large gray sweatshirt was draped over it. I pulled the sweatshirt over my head. It was much too large for me, but it made me feel warmer.

I didn't know what to do next. I wanted to know where I was, where my family was. My parents couldn't be dead. It was impossible. They were the Flying Grayson's. They didn't get hurt. I felt tears dripping down my face, and quickly brushed them away. Belle Grayson didn't cry.

I felt a shooting pain through my skull and collapsed to the ground clutching my head.

_I wonder if the treatment has taken affect. _

I heard a voice in my head speak. It wasn't out loud. I heard it in my head. But I didn't say it. That much I was sure of. Someone was in my head. I was approaching full on panic by now. _ No. _I told myself. _No Belle. You are not going to panic. You are going to find a doctor and make him tell you what the f*** is going on. _Having decided what to do, I stood up.

Then the door opened. A man walked through the door looking at a clipboard and whistling happily to himself. He froze when he looked up and saw me standing there. He looked to be about 45, and had greying hair that was slicked back. He had a nice face and brown eyes.

"You're, you're not supposed to be awake." He said shocked. "Not until I've programmed..." He stopped quickly. "Go lay down on the bed" he told me sternly. "Now."

Being as stubborn as I am, naturally I said. "No." He narrowed his eyes, and lunged forward, grabbing at my wrist. I slipped out of his grasp.

"Belle, please, it's not safe for you to be up."

"Why not?" I asked in a choked voice. "What happened?" He narrowed his eyes further.

"I'll tell you later." He said, his voice full of that sound of empty promises.

"No." I insisted. "You'll tell me now."

"Look," he hissed. "I have tried to be nice,but you will do as I say. Now, go lay down."

"No." I repeated. He lunged for me. I stepped backwards with more speed than he was expecting and ran. I ran from the room, bursting out into the house I payed little attention except to escape. Out the front door, I ran down the street. I was running on pure adrenaline. When that ran out, I realized my legs physically couldn't go any further. I was barefoot and my feet were bleeding. I didn't have any calluses on the bottoms. My legs were shaking from the strain. I collapsed on the ground. Using my last bit of strength, I pulled myself into the alley. There I leaned up against the dumpster, and tried to figure where I was to go from here.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you reader, for proceeding to the second chapter. :)**

**And thank you to those of you that favorited and followed. :)**

**Belle Pov:**

_Programing_

What had he meant? It didn't make sense. Last I checked I was an acrobat. Not something to program. I closed my eyes for just a second. My breathing was still ragged, but my feet had stopped bleeding. I worried about infection, before realizing I had bigger problems to worry about. Like what had happened to my parents. Like where I was going to stay tonight. Like what had happened to me back in the 'lab' as I was now referring to it.

It had been so intimate. I could hear his thoughts, yet at the same time, I could sense him. All of him. His thoughts, his feelings, his memory. All of it was at my fingertips, even if for a fleeting second. That was...frightening.

I didn't want it to happen again. Suddenly my head began to spin again. I could feel some one else in my mind. It hurt less this time around, but that didn't make it pleasant. Especially as most of his thoughts were not pleasant.

I stirred my legs to once again support my weight, this new intruder scared me, and I wasn't sure if I would need to run. Not that I thought I could get very far anyway.

Instead, I just stood perfectly still, and hoped I'd get looked over. No, I prayed he'd keep walking. I couldn't handle being attacked right now. I thought about attempting to sift through this person's mind, get some information. But I didn't know how. That and I was afraid to. Afraid of what I'd find.

I heard him before I saw him. Big heavy footsteps, clomping on the pavement. I listened to the footsteps before I heard them stop. His thought were silent. He didn't seem very aware. At least, not as aware as he had been. I strained my ears trying to hear if he had seen me. Instead, I heard a body shoved up against a wall, and a woman's pleading. I was shocked. How had I not heard the woman?

It didn't matter though, she was hurt. I was tempted to use her as an opportunity to make a run for it. But then I thought about what would've happened if it had been me he was after. No, I couldn't leave that woman there. Taking a deep breath I stepped out from behind the dumpster.

A heavy blond man, had a petite redheaded woman shoved against the wall. He was very fat, and obviously drunk. He was whispering very dirty things in the woman's ear, and she was obviously in distress. I wouldn't be able to do anything. He was large, I wasn't. He still hadn't noticed me. I was tempted to just run. To leave. I almost did too. Then I saw a flash of red and yellow.

It was a boy. He was wearing tight red pants, and a tight long sleeved yellow shirt. It had a lightning bolt symbol on it and had an attached cowl. I could see a mop of red hair popping out the top. He had been moving who knows how fast, and had stopped right behind the man. "You know it's not nice to hit a lady." He said with a smirk.

The man barely had time to turn around before the boy threw a punch to his head. The man staggered around in a circle before, with the combined force of the punch and the alcohol he collapsed to the ground in a heap. The boy nudged him with his boot. When the man didn't move he turned to the woman.

"Are you OK?" She just nodded wordlessly. Then he turned to me. After looking me up and down, he asked me the same question, but with a strange look on his face. Not that I blamed him. I wasn't exactly looking my best.

"You look familiar." He spoke again. "Do you have a brother?"

"No." I lied. I didn't know him. True he had just possibly saved my life, but that didn't mean I trusted him. He shrugged before speeding off. Every bit as fast as he had come. The woman too, gave me a strange look, before hurrying away.

I sighed and slumped against the wall. Any other day I would have been shocked by his speed, but today, that was the least of my problems.

**Robin/Dick Pov:**

I didn't move when I heard Wally come up beside me. He didn't care. He just launched into a string of words. "Robintherewasthisgirlthereandshelookedlikeyoubutthatimpossibl-"

"KF" I interrupted. "I can't understand you." He rolled his eyes.

"There...was...a...drunk..." Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Cut to the chase please."

"Do you have a sister?" I stiffened.

"No KF. I don't have a sister." I replied, careful not to put too much emphasis on have. It was true. I didn't have a sister, but I had one. He shrugged.

"Funny, there was this girl down the alley who looked just like you." I shrugged.

"Coincidence."

"Well, I think you should go check." He was really pushing this.

"No." I said.

"Come on Rob. Just check it out. What can happen?" I weighed my options. I could either say yes now, or say no and never hear the end of it. I sighed. Wally took that as a yes and began pulling me towards the alley.

I pulled back. "Lets approach from the rooftop. Don't want her thinking we're creepy." I walked towards another alley, and began to climb the fire escape. When I got to the top I hoisted myself onto the roof. Wally just superspeeded up the side. Wally practically dragged me across the top to look down. When I did, at first I couldn't see anything. On closer look, I saw a girl, curled up against a dumpster. She wasn't very large, and dressed in some gray sweatpants and sweatshirt. Her hair was raven colored and long. Like, hasn't been cut in years, long. What surprised me though, was her face. For looking down there, I saw my face on her.

**A/N: So, I know Robins POV kind of sucks. I struggle to write for boys. I probably won't use it again unless I absolutely have to. Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:** Thank you guys so much for all the reviews/follows/favorites! They really make my day!**

**Belle****Pov:**

I was alert. My fists were clenched, and my legs poised. I had felt a boy come near me. He was close, I could feel it, could sense his very presence. His thought were hard to hear, but I could feel the shock rolling off of him. It wasn't so much radiating off of him in waves as plummeting off of him in a tsunami.

I couldn't yet hear or see him, I could tell he was close though. His presence was giving me a headache. I didn't know why he was shocked, and I didn't know if he had seen me.

I took a deep breath, and slowly got to my feet. As soon as I did, a dark figure landed in front of me. He had dropped down from the building above.

"Belle?" He questioned. I didn't confirm or deny it. I wasn't sure how he new my name, but I would figure out.

"Who are you?" I asked hesitantly.

"It-" He faltered for a second. "Its me." He seemed unwilling to elaborate. He stepped out of the shadows, and I could finally see his face. He had a mess of raven colored hair, and wore a domino mask. Something about his face was familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Instead I just furrowed my brow and repeated the question, this time with a little more force.

"Who are you?" Suddenly a blur of red and yellow was standing beside him. It was the boy from before.

"See Rob, I told ya, didn't I?" At least now I knew the boys name was Rob. Or he went by it at least.

"Shut up KF!" He said he was concentrating hard on me, and I noticed that the shock I was getting off of him had turned to suspicion. To me he said. "You really don't know who I am?" KF was incredulous.

"Wait, you never heard of Robin? As in the boy wonder?"

"Should I have?" He shook his head in what seemed to be exasperation.

"Next you'll be saying you've never heard of Kid Flash." I didn't tell him that I hadn't, but I assumed that was what KF stood for.

"What's your name?" Robin asked me. I weighed my options. Not telling them would be incredibly suspicious, yet telling them my real name would be stupid. So I blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Jane Doe." Stupid. I mentally berated myself. Stupid, stupid, stupid. He smirked.

"Jane Doe? That your name?" I nodded.

"My parents aren't of the creative type." I answered. Robin nodded, but Kid Flash busted out laughing.

"Jane Doe? Really that's what you're going with? That's hilarious." I was not amused. I couldn't let then know who I really was.

"Your names not by any chance Belle Grayson? Is it?" Robin asked, still studying me. I stiffened.

"How do you know my name?" I demanded. He looked concerned now, not triumphant as I would have expected him to be.

"I didn't until you just confirmed it."

**A/N: Ok, so I know this chapters really short, but I'm kind of in a rush! More to come soon, sorry, but I'm just busy with all this back to school madness. Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4

** A: Thanks again, to all of you that reviewed/favorites/followed. Also, it has come yo my attention that I need to start doing disclaimers, so *I did not own Young Justice, or DC comics. Only Belle***

**Belle Pov:**

"I didn't, until you just confirmed it."

I felt heat rise to my cheeks. I had been so stupid.

"Why does it matter?" I asked stiffly.

"Because I know your brother." I froze. I wasn't expecting that one.

"What do you know about Dick?" I asked, letting just a hint of anger show through. Robin sighed. He seemed have something to say, but wasn't quite sure how to say it.

"Come with us, and I'll show you." There was no way in hell I was following two people I barely knew. Furthermore, they still seemed suspicious of me. Not a good move.

"No." I said. "Tell me now."

**Wally Pov:**

She was very strange. Everything about her was. Her hair fell to about her mid-thigh, and looked like it hadn't been brushed in days, she was wearing baggy grey sweats and was barefoot. Aside from that, she was one of the thinnest people I'd seen, maybe ever. Either this girl had a faster metabolism than myself, or she hadn't eaten in a while.

My best guess would have been homeless, except that aside from her feet, she was pretty clean, and her teeth looked like they were brushed if not regularly, at least often enough that she wasn't in immediate danger of a cavity. As of now she and Robin seemed to be having a staring contest. I'm pretty sure Robin had the advantage through his mask.

I was still in the dark as to who Belle Grayson was. True, I knew his backstory, but Robin wasn't one to talk about it a lot, so I'm ashamed to admit my knowledge was pretty limited.

"How about we just tell her?" I whispered to Robin.

He shook his head. "Not out in the open."

The girl narrowed her blue eyes. "What do you mean 'out in the open'?" Robin seemed edgy, as if he felt guilty. The girl took a deep breath. "I'm just gonna leave." She turned and began to leave the alley, she carried herself strangely, with a certain grace, and a confidence that was hard to ignore. Yup, I thought definitely not homeless.

"Wait!" I called out. She ignored me. I sped after her and grabbed her shoulder. She tensed up.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." She said quietly. Suddenly I felt my blood turn to lead, and my hand moved of its own accord. Her breaths were shaking,and she was visibly quivering. "Don't follow me. Go home."

My body stopped and turned in the other direction. Silently, I ran home.

**Belle Pov:**

As soon as Kid Flash had touched me, I felt a strong tug in my gut. I felt...powerful, like I could do anything. And, he listened. I told him to go home, and he did without a word to Robin.

Robin was baffled. He ran out of the alley and watched as the red blur disappeared. I took his confusion as a chance to escape. I ran down the street. And into a small park. There were several trees, and upon finding one big enough to shield me from view, yet low enough I could climb. Using my arms as much as possible, and careful not to put too much weight on my feet, which were still sore, I climbed as quickly as I could. Which, I have to admit, wasn't very quick.

Once I had gone as high as possible, I leaned against the trunk. I was breathless, and realized I was sadly out of shape. Which begged the question, what happened?

I hated not knowing what was going on. I mean, call me a control freak all you want, but in my opinion, everything should run smoothly, everything should make sense. That was why I always hated show time. At the circus, everything was always a mess on those days.

**Wally Pov:**

I had just barely reached Gothams city limits before I snapped out of it. I realized I didn't want to go home. I was only going because that girl told me. She had managed to... control me. The full realization of what had happened struck me, and I began to sprint back to where I had come from. I pressed my com link to get in touch with the rest of the team. I had to tell Rob, that girl was dangerous.

**Belle Pov:**

I hadn't been up in the tree for very long, before I heard a girl's voice in my head.

_Belle, come down. We won't hurt you. _

At the shock of hearing her voice, I jumped and fell out of the tree, I tumbled through the branches, and a tree snagged my shirt, creating a tear across my back. Upon hitting the ground, I heard a sickening crunch, and a searing pain broke out in my shin. My hands flew to my shin, but touching it only made it worse.

"Let me help you." Said the girls voice, I looked up and nearly screamed at the sight of a floating green girl.

"Stay, away from me." I ordered, unfortunately I couldn't stop the panic in my voice from showing through. As I said the words, I felt that same power that I had when Kid Flash touched me, and to my surprise, she did. I could still feel her in my mind, and the feeling of peace she was trying to influence.

I concentrated on that hard, pushing her out. After a moment, i couldn't feel her anymore. But I wasn't sure if she had left or not. I had no idea what to do next. My leg hurt badly, and I wasn't sure if I could put weight on it. I doubted it. I settled for merely glaring at the girl. I find that anger can mask any emotion, and was working quite well for my panic. Soon enough, a boy came to stand beside her. He was tall, with dark hair, and broad shoulders.

_This is what KF was so nervous about? _He thought to the green girl. I was somehow, not surprised that I could hear his thoughts. Nothing had been normal today. I was surprised though, when the girl answered back.

_Be careful, she has strong mental abilities. _

He looked at me suspiciously, still unsure as to whether or not I was a threat. About a millisecond later, Kid Flash showed up, and not long after that an African American boy, who appeared to have gills was next to him. Last to arrive was Robin and a girl with green clothes as well as, a bow and a quiver full of arrows. They were surrounding me, and all looked down at me, not sure what to do next. Finally Robin spoke up.

"Belle, please, we won't hurt you."

Taking a deep breath, I said. "Fine."

**A/N: So, I was feeling really inspired to write today, but now that I'm writing, the words aren't flowing like they should. Any who, sorry for the crappy chapter. I may rewrite it later. Or not. Depends on my mood. Later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So, I know I said it was unlikely that I'd do another Robin Pov, but I decided that I kind of need to. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Young Justice, do you really think I'd be writing fanfiction?**

**Robin Pov:**

I clenched the edge of the seat in the bioship as hard as I could. My twin sister was dead. That much I was certain of. I had been there that night, had seen her head hit the wall. She shouldn't have survived that. I knew this wasn't my sister.

This was some clone. Someone was using her as a weapon. My real sister was my best friend. She wrote stories and dreamed of becoming a professional writer. She always laughed at my jokes even if they were lame. She was very suspicious, and always had detailed conspiracy theories about every other performer in the circus, sometimes two or three. She was the most stubborn person I'd ever met, and nothing could get in her way. To a fault though, as she could know it to be the best thing for her, but if she felt someone would force her, she was against it. She never wanted to become an acrobat, even though being a Grayson it was in her blood, and had her heart set on living in Paris. She had no idea how she was going to learn French, but thought it possible all the same. Belle was a dreamer, and completely fearless.

This girl clearly wasn't. Sure they had the same face, but Belle had never had that look of fear on hers. Not like that girl had in the alley when I had dropped down. At first I thought it was a coincidence. Maybe I had only guessed her first name. Maybe I wasn't seeing her face as clearly as I thought I was in the dark. Then Wally, AKA Kid Idiot, went after her and she controlled him.

That paired with how edgy she had been talking to us, was something that needed to be looked into. I was simply wanting to talk to her. To figure out why she on the streets all alone, goodness knows she wasn't a street kid. She didn't have that look about her. She clearly had no idea where she was going, and gave off an aura of confidence. I had met a few homeless people before, out on patrol, they lived on the streets, and had been taught to get out of the way. None of them had that same confidence, that you could see she had her entire life, even if she wasn't feeling it at the moment.

But like I said, simply wanting to talk, then Megan startled her into falling out of the tree and she broke her leg. We couldn't leave her there on her own, especially seeing as how we had caused it. She wouldn't have anywhere to go. When we were treating her, I wanted to grab a few blood samples, try to figure out more about who she was.

Then we entered the bioship. Inside the well lit ship, there was no mistaking who she was. The only problem, who she was, was dead.

**Belle Pov:**

I could hear their conversation. I wasn't supposed to, but I could. I was sitting in some sort of ship, that had... grown, I guess a seat as soon as the green girl(whose name I learned was Megan) told it to. Megan was very apologetic about my leg. I tried to convince her it was fine, that she hadn't meant to, but she still apologized about every two minutes. As it was, Robin, had set it and fashioned a splint in about 5 minutes. It would heal.

Robin. He was a mystery. I knew him. I was positive I did. Yet, something about his face was off enough that I couldn't put my finger on it, and the mask only made it harder.

_You never told us you had a sister._ A voice that sounded like KF said into the telepathic conversation they were having.

_It was never important. I thought she was dead. _Robin answered. That was when it clicked. I recognized him. Not just from somewhere, but from my entire life. This was my brother. No, I thought to myself. That's impossible. Dick is only nine. You're only nine.

Then I realized that I didn't seem nine. I was too tall, and I didn't feel nine if that makes sense. I felt older. It wasn't helping my case that I didn't know how long I was out. But that was impossible that I'd be that old. I shook my head, then realized I was lucky no one noticed. They would think I was crazy, then I realized it didn't matter what they thought, I was leaving as soon as I could.

I realized with a start that the ship had stopped in what seemed to be a large parking garage, for all sorts of vehicles. When we got out I scanned the place for an escape route. The only one I saw was a large door. It had a computer to the side that would open it. I knew nothing about computers, and breaking down the doors wasn't an option, as they were large enough to drive a tank through, and made of metal. There would be other options.

**-B-R-E-A-K-L-I-N-E-**

I was currently staring down Batman. Di-I mean Robin had explained to him who I was. Then he had called in some guy names Zatanna, who had healed my leg completely with very little effort. He seemed to be a sort of magician of sorts.

Then, Batman took a few blood samples, wanting to prove I was who I said I was. After all that, he began asking me questions. Went something like this.

"What's your name?"

"Belle Grayson."

"How did you control Kid Flash?"

"No idea." He looked at me for a moment before the next question, as if he thought I was going to change my answer. Yeah right. That was all I could say.

"So, it just happened?"

"I guess you could say that."

"I'm not asking about what you could say, I'm asking about what you would say."

"Strangely enough, that's what I would say." This wasn't school, he couldn't make me put it in my own words.

"Why are you alive?" He asked as if I knew. I didn't answer him, and just shrugged.

"You need to answer the questions." He stated.

"I really don't." At least, not until I got some answers first. He glared at me, and I glared back, hence where we are now.

I don't know how long we sat there just waiting for the other to talk. Our silence was broken by Robin telling him the DNA testing was done.

"It's her." Was all he said before slumping dejectedly down in a chair. "They cloned her." After this statement, he looked up and glared at me, his eyes full of hate. I glared right back.

"I'm pretty sure I would know if I was a clone." I stated coldly.

"You could be lieing."

"But I'm not."

"You are. The real Belle Grayson is dead."

"Impossible, I'm still alive."

"You are, but Belle isn't. Her head got hit in a freak accident. She died instantly."

"Actually, she didn't." Batman cut in. "She fell into a coma first, died 23 days later."

Robin was even angrier, if that was possible. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were nine years old, it wasn't something you could have understood at the time, and it never mattered before now." Batman replied evenly.

"Regardless, she died."

**Artemis Pov:**

"So what do you think?" I asked Megan.

She shrugged. "We don't really know anything about her. I believe you've heard the saying don't judge a book by its cover?"

"I'm just asking what you think." I replied. "I'm not going to tell her. I mean, how did she control Wally?"

She looked up from the spaghetti sauce she was stirring. Megan loved to cook, which was good, as the rest of us didn't. She was making spaghetti for dinner that night, and the smell was delicious. "I don't know Artemis. She seemed genuinely confused. But, she can't control the mind, only the body. You're completely aware of what is going on. But you can't resist. What do you think?" That was strange, but not necessarily game-changing.

"I want to know the whole story. Dick never told us he had a sister. It seems suspicious. I mean, why doesn't she live with him? And why did he think she was dead?" I answered her question. She didn't answer me, and seemed to be deep in thought. Finally she announced.

"Dinners ready."

**B-R-E-A-K-L-I-N-E-**

Megan sent me on a trip to go tell Wally that dinner was ready. As if the baywatch needed reminding. I froze as I passed the interrogation room. I knew that was where Batman would be questioning Belle. I edged closer and pressed my ear up against the door.

"So, you're saying you'd just woke up in a room, and you don't remember anything else?" Came The Bats voice.

"Well, there was a man in the room." Replied a girl.

"What did he look like?"

"Mid-40's, graying hair, brown eyes."

"I'll run it through the computer. Is there anything else you can remember?"

"No."

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely."

"What do you remember of your life before you woke up?"

"Thats none of your business." I stifled a laugh. The girl had guts, I'd give her that. Suddenly, Megan came around the corner.

"Artemis." She hissed. "You're going to get in trouble." I rolled my eyes, and knocked on the door.

"What?" Said Batman exasperatedly. I opened the door.

"Dinners ready."

**Belle Pov:**

A plate of spaghetti was brought in to me. Upon smelling it, I realized I was starving. I couldn't eat it though. I pushed it away.

"Something wrong?" Asked Batman. It was more of a growl though.

"I don't know what's in this." I replied stiffly.

"Do you have allergies?"

"No."

"Then where's the problem?"

"It could be poisoned. You could have some sort of truth serum. This could be designed to knock me out. I really don't know whether or not this is safe to eat." Call me suspicious all you want, I didn't plan on falling into any traps soon.

"Just eat it."

"You take a bite first." I pushed the plate towards him.

"No." He told me stubbornly.

"See, that proves my point." I said. "Its laced."

He took a deep breath. "Belle, I promise you, this is completely normal spaghetti. If you don't want it, then don't eat it."

"Fine." I sat back in my chair. "I just won't eat it." My stomach chose that exact moment to growl, but I ignored it. He looked at me for a second, before shaking his head.

"We have a room here you can stay in. I'm done questioning for now." I glared at him, did he actually pity me?

"I don't need your charity. I leave tonight." I pushed back my chair, and stood up.

"If you do, you'll never find out what happened." I paused. He had me there. I was curious. I spun around and faced him.

"One night. But only if I get a shower." I was disgustingly filthy.

"Deal."

**B-R-E-A-K-L-I-N-E-**

I stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, I couldn't take my eyes off of my face. I was older. My features more mature. Gone was the nine year old, I was 13 now. 13. The age felt strange to me. I had been gone for four years. A lot had happened in four years. I was 13. My brother was now a superhero. I was somehow manipulating minds. It was all wrong. I tore my eyes away from the mirror and undressed. As I did so, I noticed the scars. There was one down my belly, and several on my arms. I wondered who did it. I knew they would bother me, until I found out.

When I was in the shower, I shampoo'd the heck out of my hair. I cleaned out all of the oil and dirt. It felt so good. I stood in there until all of the hot water ran out, just enjoying the spray. When I got out, I saw that someone had left some clean clothes and toiletries for me. I quickly changed, and brushed my teeth. My hair was a hopeless mess, and it hurt to brush. Realizing it was a lost cause, I found some scissors in the cabinet. I turned my head upside down, so it fell down. I used the scissors, and cut a line all the way across. When I turned my head right side up, I saw it now fell to just below my shoulder blades. A much more manageable length. I scooped up the hair on the ground and threw it in the trash before brushing it out again.

**A/N:**

**Ok guys, I have to tell you, I'm feeling pretty famous. There are now 20 of y'all following this story, and I want to send out a huge thank you! It really means a lot! I also need to tell you, that I am starting school tomorrow, and updates will be a lot less frequent. I'm starting 7th grade, which is the grade where you get to start all of those extracurriculars, and I will be super busy, so, while I will be trying to update as frequently as possible, please don't expect it more than once every week or so. I will try not to give you any huge cliffhanger, but I might(cuz I'm mean like that ;)**

**Thanks!**


End file.
